Vibratory treatment apparatus usually includes: a receptacle filled with media; and an actuator for vibrating the receptacle and thereby moving the media within the receptacle. For example, vibratory treatment apparatus may include a bowl vibrator or a trough vibrator having a vibration generator (such as one or more motors located at the bottom or side of the receptacle for driving rotating shafts with eccentric weights).
In operation, an article to be treated (such as a fan blade of a gas turbine engine) is placed within the receptacle so that it is immersed within the media. The receptacle is then vibrated by the actuator so that the media moves within the receptacle and rubs against the article and thereby performs surface treatment on the article.